1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weft treatment system and method in a fluid jet loom for treating a weft yarn when mispick or the like occurs during loom operation, and more particularly to a device and process of automatically removing a faulty or mispicked weft yarn from the path of the weft yarn to be picked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fluid jet loom, a weft yarn is picked from a weft inserting or main nozzle into the shed of warp yarns so that the weft yarn flies from the weft picking side to the counter-weft picking side under the influence of an air jet ejected from the weft inserting nozzle. During such weft picking, mispick often occurs where the weft yarn from the weft inserting nozzle does not reach the counter-weft picking side. Additionally, a weft yarn occurs on the upstream side of the weft inserting nozzle. It is necessary to remove such a faulty weft yarn from the path of the weft yarn to be picked, prior to restarting of the loom.
Such removal treatment of faulty weft yarn is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 59-228047. The method of weft yarn removal treatment of this publication is as follows: (a) Mispick, where the leading end of the picked weft yarn does not reach the counter-weft picking side is detected. (b) Operation of the loom is stopped. (c) The loom is run in reverse thereby exposing the mispicked weft yarn at the cloth fell of a woven fabric. (d) The mispicked weft yarn is extracted from the shed of warp yarns to the weft picking side by a weft yarn separating device. (e) The extracted mispicked weft yarn is sucked by a suction nozzle disposed between the weft inserting nozzle and the array of the warp yarns. (f) The sucked mispicked yarn is cut at a position between the suction nozzle and the weft inserting nozzle, thus removing the mispicked weft yarn.
However, with the above weft yarn removal treatment method, it is required to reciprocally move the weft yarn separating device in the direction the width of the woven fabric within the shed of the warp yarn shed, and to move the suction nozzle from its withdrawal position to its operational position between the weft inserting nozzle and the warp yarn array. This results in a large and complicated weft yarn removal mechanism, thereby complicating a control system for the removal mechanism.